harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingsley Shacklebolt
Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt was a wizard in the employment of the Ministry of Magic. He worked for the Ministry as an Auror, but joined the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix in 1995 after being convinced of the return of Lord Voldemort. Working undercover within the Ministry, he fed the Order with information, and misdirected the Ministry's efforts to locate Sirius Black. In 1996, he fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and was later assigned to guard the Muggle Prime Minister, posing as his secretary. Forced into hiding following the fall of the Ministry to Lord Voldemort in 1997, Kingsley continued to oppose the new regime. In 1998, he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and was named Acting Minister for Magic in the aftermath. He was eventually named Minister for Magic officially, and worked hard to revolutionise the Ministry. Biography Second Wizarding War Work as an Aurordadadadadadad Later life Kingsley was eventually made permanent Minister for Magic, and set about ridding the Ministry of corruption and discrimination. He banned the use of Dementors to guard Azkaban, and made sure they would not be used to torment the opponents of the Ministry. He appointed Harry Potter as the head of the Auror Department, and made Percy Weasley a high-ranking officialJ.K. Rowling Web Transcript, reshuffling the Ministry thoroughly and becoming instrumental in the repairs of the wizarding world following Voldemort's reign of terror. He managed to revolutionise the way that the ministry worked, and with Hermione Granger, he managed to abolish the pro-pureblood laws. Physical appearance Kingsley was a tall black wizard and is described as broad shouldered. He was bald, and wore a single gold hoop earring. He had a slow, deep voice that was said to be reassuring. Personality and traits Kingsley was calm and controlled, with a deep reassuring voice and commanding stature. Unlike many wizards, Kingsley mastered the knack of dressing and acting like a Muggle, leading to his assignment to guard the Muggle Prime Minister during the Second Wizarding War. Kingsley was also a good judge of character, and trusted individuals regardless of age, basing his judgements on his knowledge of their character and abilities. He trusted Fred and George Weasley with the defence of the secret passages during the Battle of Hogwarts, and allowed Harry Potter into the Auror Department at the age of seventeen.Wizard of the Month, October 2007, http://www.jkrowling.com The opposite of the pure-blood advocates, Kingsley believed in equality and fairness for all wizards and Muggles. He was also brave enough to call Voldemort by his name, though this resulted in him getting discovered by a group of Death Eaters. Magical abilities and skills Kingsley Shacklebolt proved to be an exceptionally powerful wizard. *'Duelling': Kingsley was an exceptionally skilled duellist and was equal in power against two Death Eaters at once; he was also able to duel Augustus Rookwood, who was highly skilled at Dark Magic. However, he was unable to defeat Bellatrix Lestrange during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. During the Battle of the Seven Potters he was chased by five Death Eaters, and even though he was on a Thestral and had to protect Hermione Granger at the same time, he defeated three of them, one of them being Travers, and later he was able to hold off Lord Voldemort in the same battle, surviving with no serious injuries (however it should be noted that Voldemort quickly lost interest in him when the real Harry was found). Kingsley later fought off several Death Eaters single handedly when they cornered him after he used Voldemort's name. During the battle of Hogwarts he duelled Lord Voldemort a second time alongside extremely powerful witch Minerva McGonagall and master duellist Horace Slughorn. *'Auror skills': Nymphadora Tonks stated that Kingsley was a high ranking Auror and her claim was fully backed up by Kingsley's expert talent in defensive magic, dueling ability and his natural cunning. *'Charms': During the Battle of Hogwarts Kingsley cast an unknown spell on a Death Eater, causing the Death Eater to fly backwards out of a window that had just been broken but resealed itself. Whatever this spell was it can be assumed it was some form of time manipulation which is incredibly difficult to succeed in. *'Flying': Kingsley used a broom to help escort Harry Potter to 12 Grimmauld Place and survived the Battle of the Seven Potters unscathed, evading many Death Eaters and saving Hermione in the process. *'Patronus Charm': Kingsley, as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, was able to conjure a talking Patronus, a method of communication invented by Albus Dumbledore. It took the form of a lynx. *'Memory modification:' Kingsley was able to modify Marietta Edgecombe's memory to prevent her from telling Cornelius Fudge, John Dawlish and Dolores Umbridge that Dumbledore's Army had been meeting in secret for several months. *'Leadership skills': Kingsley took charge of the Order of the Phoenix after Mad-Eye's death. He was later named permanent Minister for Magic, highlighting his abilities as a leader. Relationships Order of the Phoenix members .]] Kingsley had a good relationship with all the members of the Order of the Phoenix and their allies, including Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the Weasley family, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Albus Dumbledore. Because of his beliefs, Kingsley was highly regarded by most members. He also seemed to be a friend of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. After Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Kingsley fought against Bellatrix, although he was defeated. He also appeared to be on good terms with Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance and Sturgis Podmore, as they were all members of the Advance Guard in 1995. He also supposedly knew James Potter personally, as he mentioned that his son, Harry, looked like James. Several members of the Order were killed during battles. It is unknown how Kingsley reacted when he learned about their deaths. After the Second Wizarding War, Kingsley and the remaining members of the Order likely remained in contact. Etymology Both "shackle" and "bolt" refer to means of imprisonment. Specifically, a shacklebolt is the threaded pin of a shackle allowing the linking of multiple chains and metal cables. This also hints at the reason his patronus is a lynx (links). His first name, "Kingsley" suggests royalty, note the "King" in it. This may be the reason that in PotterWatch he was known as "Royal". Behind the scenes * Kingsley was portrayed by George Harris in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the film adaptations'' of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. *Kingsley was omitted from the film adaptation of ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. *It is never mentioned if Kingsley was a member of the first Order of the Phoenix or not, as he is not in the original Order photograph. However, in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, he calls James Potter by his first name and compares Harry to him, indicating he knew him personally. This may indicate he was a member of the first Order, but this has never been officially stated. Since his age has not been declared officially, another possibility is that he may have also attended Hogwarts at the same time as James and his friends. *Kingsley also shows a good sense of humour in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. He is given Phineas Nigellus Black's line concerning Dumbledore and how he has got style shortly after the Headmaster's escape from the Minister for Magic and several Aurors. *While not explicitly mentioned, it's possible that after Dolores Umbridge was imprisoned in Azkaban, Kingsley repealed her anti-werewolf legislation, given his friendship with the late Remus Lupin. *Kingsley is the inspiration for the New York-based Wizard Rock band, Kingsley and the Shacklebolts. *Kingsley's role of of becoming the next Minister for Magic is omitted from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *From all the members of the Order of the Phoenix who aided Dumbledore's Army in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Kingsley is one of the few known to have survived the Second Wizarding War. The others being Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Arthur Weasley, and Aberforth Dumbledore. *Kingsley was one of the people from Harry's Advance Guard that survived the Second Wizarding War. Another one is possibly Mundungus Fletcher. *At the beginning of the Battle of Hogwarts in the film, Kingsley has his hat, but during the end he seems to have lost it. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references es:Kingsley Shacklebolt fr:Kingsley Shacklebolt ru:Кингсли Бруствер fi:Kingsley Kahlesalpa Category:Aurors Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:British individuals Category:Broadcasters Category:Males Category:Ministers for Magic Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Wizards Category:Aurors Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:British individuals Category:Broadcasters Category:Males Category:Ministers for Magic Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Wizards